Accepting What's Gone
by autumnlyndz
Summary: Life is full of decisions. How will Summer deal with a decision she makes? How will everyone else? Especially Seth...SS! Set in season 1. HIATUS!
1. The Like, Love, Loke

**A/N:** **The plot for this story is one that's been stirring up in my mind for a really long time, so I finally decided to write it. I probably shouldn't be writing another story when I just started a new one, but I can't help myself. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own everything related to The O.C. Just kidding. I actually don't own anything related to The O.C. except for the DVD's and a couple of posters. **

"So, any big plans for this weekend?" Marissa asked Summer as the two girls primped and preened themselves in the bathroom mirror. Summer frowned, struggling to tame an unruly lock of brown hair.

"No." Summer studied her face in the wide mirror, contemplating on whether or not more lip stick was needed for her already ruby lips. She decided no. Seth would end up kissing it all off anyways.

"Oh, well maybe," she said, an irrepressible grin crossing her full lips. Marissa smiled giddily at her best friend. "Now you definitely have to spill," she squealed, turning away from her reflection.

Summer turned to Marissa, debating inside of herself whether to share this information with her. When she saw Marissa's eager eyes, Summer felt a rush of a girlish need to share, and she chewed her lower lip slightly. "Well, we're just going out on the boat tonight," she admitted. "You know, just for a nice romantic night together."

Marissa's eyes lit up through her black veil of lashes. "I can see it now," she started. "You two, under the stars, screaming passionately into the quiet night…"

Summer's face reddened. "…not doing anything sexual what-so-ever!" Sure, she was trying to cover, because whenever they were together, especially together _alone_, it almost always led to something. There was always this weird sexual tension between them…even though they'd only done it a few times. And those times were…experiences. Nice none the less, but still…experiences.

Marissa narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Nothing sexual? At all? When you're all alone together in the gigantic ocean?" She shook her head. "In that type of situation I would _definitely _be all about rockin' that boat!"

Summer blushed. "We _may_ do something. Will you please just keep it on the DL? There _are_ other people in the bathroom besides us," Summer pointed out, glancing around at the gossips that were showing quite a bit of interest in the information Marissa was feeding them unknowingly.

Great! Now everyone in Newport would know exactly what she and Seth would be doing this very night.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. At least you're not going to be at home with one hand under the blanket pleasing yourself like these pity parties behind us," she bluntly stated.

Summer flashed the girls an apologetic smile. She didn't know why, either. Two weeks ago she would have said the very same thing. Seth was making her be a better person and he wasn't even trying. Something about his shy innocence made her want to copy and paste it into her own personality.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this. It's just one night on a boat," Summer explained, trying to calm the nerves of her best friend.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "And I don't know why you're _not_ making a _huge_ deal out of this. Summer, I've like never known you to have a boyfriend before. Sure, you've had a few guys here and there but none that you've actually like, _liked"_

Summer walked toward the exit of the bathroom. "OK Marissa, now that half of Newport knows what you think about me and Seth, will you please drop it?"

Marissa sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was bothering you that much. I'm just…happy to see you happy," she said warmly.

Summer smiled back at the thin blonde beside her. "I'm happy for myself," she breathed through her upturned lips.

**After School**

Ryan quizzically studied Seth as he paced the room, occasionally shoving items into a duffel bag. "Dude, why are you so nervous?"

Seth stopped moving and looked across the room at Ryan. "I don't even know. I guess I just want tonight to be perfect for her. The last few times have been…weird," Seth replied uneasily.

He was still nervous.

Ryan sighed and suppressed a grin. "Well, don't go expecting to do anything. That's something girls hate."

Seth sat on the edge of his bed. "OK, you got any more advice?" Seth studied his friends face. He was clearly thinking of things.

"Well," he started "make sure you imply that the two of you don't have to do anything; that you're just fine with talking. Compliment her but don't appear as if you want something. They hate that to. Do not, what-so-ever, talk about you two's future. In most cases the girl talks about it and freaks the guy out, but in this case it's Summer you'll scare. She seems defensive. Don't play with that. Um…when you're making out don't let your hands wander very far. I know you've already seen it all but tease her. All the girls I've had have liked that so…"

Ryan was interrupted by Seth's singing cell phone. Seth flipped it open. "Hey Summer," he said, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He was kind of freaked now. What if he scared Summer off tonight? He was too busy worrying about if he could live up to her expectations in bed that he didn't even think about if he was being to forward.

They'd had sex. They'd been on a few dates. But they had never spent the night together, and tonight they were going to; all alone, on his boat, with nothing around them but water, stars, air, and of course, each other.

"Yeah, we're still on for tonight. Meet me at the pier at like," Seth glanced at his alarm clock. It read 4:30. "6:15" he finished.

He closed his phone and put it beside him. "No more advice, please. I'm freaked enough as it is," Seth whined.

Ryanthrew his hands upin the air. "I'm just giving you some pointers. So what are you telling Kirsten and Sandy about where you're going to be tonight?"

Seth smiled. "That's the beauty of it. The Kirsten informed me this morning that she and The Sandy are going out of town tonight. Something about never getting to spend time a lone together, which by the way, totally disgusts me."

Ryan folded his arms across his chest. "So, you're not going to be home tonight? And Sandy and Kirsten aren't going to be home tonight? I think I might invite Marissa over"

Seth rose from the bed and zipped up the navy duffel bag. "Look's like we're both getting what we want tonight."

**Summers House**

Summer walked out of the bathroom with faded jeans and one of Seth's Star Wars shirts on. It wasn't the right color for her skin tone, loosely draped her body, and it was _Star Wars_. But she liked it. It smelled like Cohen. It reminded her of him. Sometimes she even slept in it.

Their relationship was moving fast and she knew that. But it had started fast, and she had started caring for him fast.

She felt like she was addicted to him. He was a drug and she was the user. It was like she was suffocating without him inside of her, like she couldn't see anything but him, like she couldn't think without him interrupting her dreams and thoughts.

Some would call that love. But not Summer. Those words couldn't come out of her mouth. Never. Ever.

For such a short, small word, it was loaded with feelings, trust, compassion, and a million other things.

So she decided that it was 'loke' she had for Seth Ezekiel Cohen. It was so beyond liking but not quite touching love. Or maybe it was sitting on top of love but she was denying it. She didn't know. But for now, loke worked.


	2. The Date

**A/N:** **Such a short chapter, I know. But I haven't updated in forever, so I just went ahead and put it up. I promise a longer chapter later. Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming **

**Disclaimer: I own everything related to The O.C. Just kidding. I actually don't own anything related to The O.C. except for the DVD's and a couple of posters. **

* * *

Summer smiled as Seth pulled out a wooden basket and set it in front of them. "So, I was going to be totally romantic and cook something," he started. He reached into the basket and pulled out take-out boxes. "But I take after my mom when it comes to cooking, so I hope you like Pad Thai." 

Summer giggled and took the white carton from Seth. "What if I don't like Pad Thai?" she questioned him teasingly. Seth pulled out another carton. "Calamari salad?" he gestured, holding another carton out to her.

She leaned over and kissed his soft cheek. "I love Pad Thai," she informed him. They both opened their containers and the delicious aroma seeped into the air. Summer fumbled with her chopsticks, trying to figure them out. She blushed when she caught Seth staring at her, noodles hanging limply from his mouth.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" he asked her, bewildered. He grew up using chopsticks! Kirsten never prepared a meal, so unless it was pizza, most of their dinners needed chopsticks.

Summer sucked in her bottom lip. "Maybe the step-monster likes to cook," she mumbled, suddenly self-conscious.

Seth smiled at her. "Come here," he said, motioning for her to sit in his lap. Summer got up and straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Seth gulped.

She smiled and held her chopsticks up in front of his face. "So, how do you work these things?"

Seth took Summer's small hand in his and slipped the top chopstick between her fingers. "You hold the top one with your index finger, your middle finger, and your thumb," he said, placing the wooden stick between her fingers.

"Then, put the other chopstick between the bottom of your thumb and the tip of your ring finger. Only move the top one to pick up food," he instructed her. Seth looked up from her hands to see if she got it, but she wasn't looking at the chopsticks in her hands.

She was looking at him -more specifically, his lips.

Seth swallowed. "Do you…do you get it?" his voice quivered as he stammered over his words.

Summer licked her red lips and Seth looked at them. She leaned in slowly, parting her lips open. Finally, the pressure of his lips was on hers and she breathed softly.

Summer's hands slid over his shoulder and to the back of his neck as they both tilted their heads and deepened the kiss. Seth's hands traveled down Summer's back, rubbing tiny circles here and there, and tiny goose bumps rose on her bare arms.

Seth broke away and gasped for air. "Summer…we…we don't have to do…anything if you don't…want to…" he murmured between swift breaths.

Summer brought her lips back down to his in sloppy, short kisses. "Yeah…we do…" she breathed, kissing him longer and deeper.

Seth pulled back and put his fingers over her lips. "Really, Summer. If you don't want to do anything, just say so and we don't have to. I know we've done it all already but I don't want you to feel pressured because of that."

Summer's eyes glistened over with shiny tears and she quickly blinked them away. Smiling, she said "I want to, Cohen."

Summer didn't wait for his response. She violently attacked his lips, threading her fingers through his messy brown curls.

Seth gradually lowered Summer down and stretched himself out on top of her, planting hot kisses down her neck.

He slowly lifted her shirt over her head, and she removed his. The rest of their clothes came off quickly as the heat between them grew hotter and their kisses became more zealous.

"Cohen," Summer panted breathlessly. "Please…now," she muttered. Seth kissed her one last time before sliding into her and making her his, again.

Hours later, as the brisk wind whipped through Summer's hair and under the blanket that was covering hers and Seth's naked bodies, Summer's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She leaned down and kissed his nose, his eyelids, and his chin, tracing over his thin-but-perfect lips with her finger.

He stirred and opened his eyes moments later. Through his blurred vision, he saw Summer; flushed and make-up less, making her all the more beautiful. To Seth, anyways.

"Mmm…what time is it?" he groaned, slipping his fingers through hers and rubbing them with his thumb. Summer smiled. "Early. Or late, depending on how you look at it," she said.

Summer snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Cold?" he asked.

Summer scrunched up her cold red nose. "Just a little," she under exaggerated.

Seth laughed. "Well, I have a sweatshirt in my bag," he said, lifting his head in search of his blue duffel bag. Summer shook her head. "I don't want any clothes on. I want to be exactly like we are all night."

Seth put his tousled-haired head back down and tightened his embrace around Summer's tiny frame. "Besides," she said. "I'm warm now."

Seth kissed her cheek lightly before slipping off into the deepest depths of sleep.


	3. The Bonfire

**A/N:** **WOW, it's been forever! I lost my inspiration for this story, but I got it back plus a million and one ideas for it, so I'll be writing this story once again! By the way, I really need a beta. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own everything related to The O.C. Just kidding. I actually don't own anything related to The O.C. except for the DVD's and a couple of posters. **

* * *

"So, how was your little sleepover with Seth?" Marissa asked Summer, winking her eye suggestively. 

Summer swiped the brush over her toe nail once more, broadening the pink shade.

"Amazing!"

Marissa smiled. "You're glowing! Oh my gosh, you are like, so in love."

Summer's mouth fell open. "I am not!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Whatev – you are to. Anyways, how was the sex?"

Summer grinned and fell back against the pink satin pillows on her queen size bed.

"Unbelievable."

"Details?" Marissa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know about details…it's just…God, I don't now. He was so sweet about everything. He packed a picnic basket of food! And he showed me how to use chop sticks before we got…distracted."

Marissa giggled. "Wow, who knew chop sticks could be such a turn on."

Summer sighed happily. "I know, right."

"So was it like, hot sex, or like soap opera sex. With the candles and the sweet declarations of love?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "We were on a boat. There were no candles. But there were 'declarations of love' or whatever. But it was pretty hot, too. I don't know, maybe both mixed together."

"Damn, that's good sex," Marissa said, a tad bit jealous of Summer's relationship with Seth.

"Tell me about it. I'm scared I'm going to become some crazy sex-addicted teenager or something, though; like every time I see him I just want to jump him. There's just something about seeing him completely dressed and knowing that I'm the only person that has ever seen what's underneath. Ya know?"

Marissa frowned. "Unfortunately I don't know."

Summer looked up from her toe nails. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Marissa answered, getting up from Summer's bed. "What are you wearing to the bonfire camping thing tonight?"

Summer shrugged. "I don't know. I have it narrowed down between these two dresses," she replied, getting up from her bed and holding up two sun dresses.

Marissa scrunched her nose up a little. "What about your BCBG sun dress? The one with the little sequins?"

Summer considered that idea. "The blue one or the pink one? Oh, or the brown one?"

Marissa swung Summer's closet doors open and pulled out the three dresses of conversation. She held them up to Summer. "The brown," she finally answered, tossing the other two on the floor.

Summer nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing."

She walked into her bathroom and pulled her make-up out, first applying moisturizer.

Marissa soon showed in the doorway. "So, are you and Seth sharing a tent?"

Summer smiled. "Yes, and what a fun night it's going to be. I feel sorry for whoever's tent is next to ours."

Marissa rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Are you and Ryan?" Summer asked.

"Well duh. I just hope we can start getting along better, or this camping trip is going to suck."

Summer spun around. "It will so not suck! Our whole class is going to be there. If you and Ryan start fighting, there are plenty of other guys that will be more than happy to keep you company!"

"Sum!"

"Don't worry, Coop. This camping trip is going to be so fun."

* * *

"Hey man," Seth greeted Ryan, who momentarily looked up from the TV. 

"Hey," he replied, the TV consuming him again.

Seth cleared his throat, but Ryan showed no interest in talking. Finally, Seth reached for the remote, shutting the set off. "Come on, I just got back from my Summer sail. Don't you want to ask for details or something?"

"Seth, we're not 13 year old girls. Guys don't do the details thing…unless there is beer and dirty details involved."

"I might be able to swing some beer," Seth urged.

Ryan sighed. "Fine, tell me everything," he said, obviously not the least bit interested.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You could at least feign interest."

"I'm interested Seth."

"Okay, good. You know what? I don't even want to tell you anymore. It wasn't dirty or anything…it was romantic."

"I'm guessing she liked the picnic idea."

"Dude, she like, loved it loved it. Plus, I taught her how to use chop sticks, and who knew they could be such a turn on?"

"Summer didn't know how to use chopsticks?"

"Yeah, I know, but that's not really the point."

"So chopsticks are a turn on? Maybe I should teach Marissa how to use them."

Seth frowned. "You guys still going through stuff?"

"You could say that."

Seth gave Ryan an empathetic look. "Sorry man. For once my relationship is going good and yours is shit."

"Yeah, well hopefully things will work themselves out."

"Maybe, say, at the bonfire tonight," Seth added.

Ryan groaned. "That's tonight, isn't it?

Seth nodded, smiling. "And it's going to be awesome. A night in a tent with Summer, all alone without parents."

Ryan made a face. "You guys just had a night like that last night, minus the tent."

"Yeah, but this is with school people who get to see that even the nerdy guy can get Summer Roberts."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "So this night is not about spending it with Summer. It's about rubbing it in water-polo players faces?" Ryan asked.

Seth pondered the question. "See, when you say it out loud it sounds like it's bad."

Ryan laughed lightly. "Well it's not good."

Seth relaxed back on the couch. "Last night was about spending it with Summer. Tonight is half about spending it with her...but I just want people to see that she's not how everyone thinks she is."

"And by that you mean bitchy and self-centered?" Ryan asked.

Seth shook his head. "Exactly."

"So you really think she is going to spend the entire night with you when she could hang out with her friends too?" Ryan asked curiously.

Seth shrugged. "Well no, but she'll still acknowledge me. Won't she?"

Now it was Ryan who shrugged. "I have no clue how Summer works. She's like a one-woman circus."

Seth laughed and said, "I guess we'll see."

* * *

Summer stuffed a pair of pants and a sweatshirt into her duffel bag and threw a few more items in. 

Seth lightly tapped on the door before entering.

"Hey, you ready?"

Summer smiled up at him. "Yep, here's my bag," she said, handing it to him. He fell over a little bit. "God, Summer. We're going for one night. What's in here?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Necessities."

"The California population is not a necessity," he commented.

Summer stepped closer to him. She stood on her tip-toes and got close to his lips. "Quit complaining," she whispered before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"We should go."

Seth dropped the bag and grabbed her by the waist, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He lowered his head to her shoulder. "You're such a tease."

Summer turned her head so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah? Well so are you."

Seth scoffed. "I bet you couldn't go an entire evening without teasing me."

Summer smiled devilishly. "No sex tonight."

Seth's eyes widened and he spun her around. "Excuse me?"

Summer nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah; I'm going to prove to you that I can go a night without teasing you."

"And that means no sex?" He whined.

Summer nodded. "Usually I only tease you when I'm pretty turned on, because it usually initiates sex. So if I don't tease you, we don't have sex."

Seth gave her the strangest look. "You don't make any sense."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Summer picked her bag up and unzipped it. She pulled out the condoms she had stashed in the bag and threw them on the floor on the side of her bed.

Seth stared at her, bewildered. "I thought it would lighten the load. We don't need them tonight, anyways," she said with a smirk.

"Now let's go," she said as she walked out of her bedroom.

Seth sighed and grabbed her bag before following her out of her room.

* * *

The bonfire had started. Music blasted from the speakers of someone's truck and tons of people were setting up their tents. Summer kind of laughed at the thought. It wasn't like this was a school function or anything. A few years ago someone passed out flyers saying that there was going to be a sleepover bonfire and ever since then, everyone went. 

The sun was setting over the water and a breeze was whipping through the air. It was definitely a beautiful night.

Summer walked over to Seth, who was watching Ryan put together their tent. Summer laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. Cohen, you can't even put a tent together?"

"It's not something I do a lot," he defended himself.

Summer rolled her eyes. "You're a guy. Isn't that kind of stuff supposed to be like, coded into your DNA or something?"

"Apparently not," Seth said.

Summer suppressed a laugh. "I need to find a boyfriend who has some balls."

"Oh ha-ha," Seth retorted, shoving her lightly. Summer whacked his arm. "You don't push girls, Cohen."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I told you that chivalry was dead."

"Well resuscitate it, then."

"You're a nerd," he said, turning to her.

Summer smiled up at him. "You rub off."

"Well I seem to have that effect on people," he said, leaning down to kiss her nose.

Summer grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the fire. "Come on; let's go see if we can roast a marshmallow!"

* * *

Summer unzipped the entrance to her and Seth's tent and climbed in, followed closely by Marissa. Summer zipped it back up once they were both inside. "It is so cold out there," Summer whined, rubbing her hands together. 

"Yeah it is," Marissa agreed. She turned her legs in. "So are you having fun?" she asked her best friend. Summer unzipped her bag and pulled her sweater on, sliding it over her head. "Yeah, tons," she said, pulling her hair out from inside her sweater. "You?"

Marissa nodded. "Things with Ryan seem a lot better," she said. "I think things are going to get back to normal."

Summer bit her lip. "Coop, you still haven't told me what happened between you two. What caused this huge rift between you?"

Marissa shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I guess we've both been so busy that we just never found the time, or at least took the time, to hang out and talk. But tonight is definitely helping."

Summer smiled. "Well that's good."

"So how goes it with Seth?" Marissa asked her.

Summer grinned. "Great! Except we won't be having sex tonight."

Marissa looked at her, curious. "And why is that?"

Summer brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Apparently I'm a tease and that's what initiates the sex, so I'm proving to him that I can go an entire night without teasing him."

Marissa cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, so rubbing his thigh while he roasted you a marshmallow isn't teasing?"

Summer shook her head. "No, that's just...fondling."

Marissa laughed. "Whatever you say."

Summer crawled to the tent opening and unzipped it. She stepped out and bent over to see Coop. "Come on! The night is young!"

The girls walked back to the fire, Marissa going to find Ryan and Summer to Seth. She scanned the beach for him and finally found him. His curly hair was blowing in the wind and she smiled at how dorky he was.

"Hey," she said as she walked up to him.

He looked up at her from where he was sitting. "Hey," he said, holding his hand up. Summer took it and he pulled her down to his lap. "Where did you go?"

Summer hugged her body. "To get my sweater. It's freezing out here."

Seth smiled. "I think I can do something about that," he said. He inclined his head to lean into her, and then slightly paused as she got closer to him, doing the same. That's when he brought his lips to hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip. She got the message and slightly opened her mouth to let his tongue find hers.

Seth's hand slipped up the side of her sweater to caress her skin. She shivered from the feeling of his cold skin touching hers, but it soon faded as he rubbed circles on her side. Summer leaned her body in closer to his, her hand going to the side of his face as the other played in his hair.

When the need for oxygen interrupted them, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other. Summer leaned back in and captured his bottom lip. She nibbled it for a second before pulling back. "Does this count as teasing?"

"I think so, a little bit."

Summer frowned. "So we can't even kiss now?"

Seth sighed. "Well, I mean we never said the rules couldn't be amended."

Summer smiled. "We don't have any condoms, so I guess we should just leave the rules as they are."

Seth tilted his head. "And how do you know that I don't have one in my wallet?"

Summer let her hand travel down his back and to his butt. He shifted a little so that she could grab his wallet. She flipped it open and frowned in disappointment. "You don't."

Seth's eyes widened. "What? I just had one in there like, two days ago."

Summer grinned mischievously. "I think that one was used in the back seat of your moms Range Rover."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her nose. She leaned into the feeling of his lips.

"I'm tired," she said, yawning.

Summer stood up from his lap and Seth popped up after her. "Wanna go to sleep?"

Summer nodded and Seth grabbed her hand. "Let's," she said, pulling him toward the direction of their tent.

Once settled in their tent, shielded from the wind and people, Summer quickly changed into her pajamas. Seth did the same. They both climbed into their joint sleeping back and snuggled close. "I had no idea that the beach gets this cold at night," Summer said, scooting closer to Seth.

He looked down at her and kissed her nose. She scrunched it up. "You like kissing my nose, huh?"

He nodded. "It's cute."

Summer smiled and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Goodnight, Summer."

"Goodnight, Cohen."


	4. The Limited Time

**A/N:** **Busy past couple of weeks, so sorry about the gap between this chapter and last! BE WARNED: THIS CHAPTER GETS SEXUAL! And I really don't want to change the rating, so if you don't like sex, don't read it.  
****Thank you VERY much for the reviews in the last chapter. I really appreciate them! Thanks for reading also. **

**Disclaimer: Nope..I promise. **

**

* * *

**

The bell sang loudly through the halls of Harbor High School as Summer rushed to her class, heels clicking as she ran down the long hallway. She stopped outside her classroom door, regaining her composure and straightening her shirt before entering the class.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Roberts," Mr. Simmons said. Summer slid into her seat. "I was just explaining to the class that your research papers are due tomorrow."

Summer smiled at the teacher. "Sorry I was late," she said.

Mr. Simmons gave her a warning, which Summer was thankful for, because detention with the freaks would be, like, suicidal.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later, the bell rang again, dismissing class. Summer gathered her books and ventured into the hallway, shoving past people in an attempt to get out of school. She hadn't even started on her research paper and it had to be no less than eight pages. She sighed, knowing she would be up all night.

Seth caught her arm as she exited the school. "Hey," he said, taking her books from her hands. Summer smiled. "And here I thought chivalry was dead."

"Well, sometimes I like to surprise you," he said, both of them stopping as she got to her car. "So what are you doing tonight?" Seth asked her, setting her books on top of her car. Summer groaned. "I have to start on and finish my research paper. It's due tomorrow."

Seth leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Want me to come by and help you?"

Summer lowered her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Cohen, the only thing you want to help me with is anatomy, but I can't tonight. I have to get an A on this paper or I'll get a B in the class, and I don't want a B."

Now it was Seth's turn to groan. "Sum, we haven't had sex in like a week. I'm scared for my health!"

Summer laughed. "I think you'll be just fine, Cohen. But seriously, I really can't do anything tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

Seth shook his head. "I can't tomorrow. Mom and dad have planned some family thing."

"Well I have to go out of town with my dad on Friday and we won't be back until Sunday night," Summer said, frowning.

Seth's eyes widened. "You're going out of town? What for?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "To visit my grandmother who I haven't seen in, like, ten years."

"So when are we supposed to hang out?" he whined, taking her hand in his. Summer smiled at the small gesture. "I don't know. I guess we're both just super busy."

Seth thought for a minute. "How about you meet me here at school early tomorrow and we can just chill and talk...sound good?"

Summer smiled. "Okay," she said, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. She leaned closer into him and granted his tongue entrance to her mouth when he started nibbling on her bottom lip. They were both feeling their week-long drought, and knowing that it would still be a few days before they could be together made it even harder to bear.

Summer pulled back, slightly shoving him away. "Cohen, seriously, we've got to stop because I have to work on this paper and I can't afford to take any...breaks."

Seth grabbed her books from the top of her car and handed them to her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Summer smiled. "K," she said.

Seth kissed her nose before leaving.

* * *

"Ugh! There is so not even 'no less than eight pages' of stuff about Princess Diana!" Summer yelled to herself. She only had six pages and all of the information she had gathered was already written into the paper. A light knock on her door interrupted her and Summer jumped from her chair. She swung the door open quickly, expecting to see the step-monster, but her gaze softened when she saw Seth.

"Hey," she said, stepping aside to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

Seth held up a Coke and a Subway bag. "I brought you fuel, sandwiches and a soda. You can't resist me now, can you?"

Summer sucked in her lips, trying to suppress her smile. "You're my hero," she said, taking the bag and Coke from him. She stood on her tip-toes to give him a short peck on the lips. Seth sat down at her computer and scanned over her paper. "This is pretty good so far," he said.

Summer sighed. "Yeah, except that it's only six pages and it needs to be at least eight."

"So why is it about Princess Diana?" Seth asked curiously, picking up her book and cracking it open.

Summer sat on the end of her bed, taking a bite of her turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, pickle and sweet onion sauce sandwich. "We had to write about a World leader," she said, chewing.

Seth turned back toward her computer. "Well I can reword most of this and make it longer for you if you want me to." He turned to look at her. She smiled. "You just want me to get done because you think you'll get lucky."

Seth cocked an eyebrow. "And why do you think that, oh wise one?" Summer rolled her eyes. "The food, the offering to do my paper; it all pretty much gives it away."

Seth, now, rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend," he said, winking at her. Summer laughed. "Well you did get some extra brownie points, but I don't know if it is worth giving up my beauty sleep to hook up with you."

Summer took the last bite of her sandwich. "You do that," she said after she swallowed, referring to her paper. "I'm going to go take a shower. Have it done by the time I get out, and I'll see if I can...fulfill your wishes," she said, leaning down to whisper the last part in his ear.

Seth groaned. "Give me at least thirty minutes and you've got yourself a deal."

Summer smiled. "Okay," she said before going into her bathroom and closing the door.

35 minutes later, Summer stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "You done?" she asked. Seth pressed the 'Save' button. "As a matter of fact, I am. You now have an eight and a half page paper about _the _Princess Diana."

Summer smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, her hair damp and in only one of his novelty tees that hung down to her thighs. She walked slowly over to her bedroom door and locked it. Seth swallowed hard.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking over at him.

Seth looked down at his watch. "10:00," he said.

Summer smiled. "So we have an hour before curfew?"

Seth smiled at her and got up, walking to her slowly. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirts?" He asked her as he slipped a hand under the back of her shirt, or technically his shirt. He pushed the shirt up in the back, exposing her back to the air, and she shivered.

Summer leaned into him, her face buried in his neck. The feeling of her hot breath against his skin was doing so many things to him. "Ya know," she mumbled. "You're getting really good at this foreplay thing."

Seth smiled and dropped his lips to hers, catching her in a fiery kiss. Summer moaned as their tongues danced with each other, exploring each others mouths. Seth walked her back toward her bed and they both collapsed on it when Summer's knees hit the mattress. They parted from each other long enough to readjust on the bed, Seth hovering over her.

He leaned back in to kiss her, his hand traveling down her stomach and slipping underneath the hem of her shirt. Summer sighed into his mouth as his hand drew circles on her stomach.

Summer pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath. Seth was emitting so many feelings in her that she thought she might explode.

When his hand traveled farther up to rub over her nipples, Summer bit her lip, letting out a soft moan that she didn't even try to contain. Summer pushed Seth back slightly as she sat up and tugged the shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but panties. Seth immediately attacked her neck with his lips and Summer shivered. God, he was getting good at this.

His soft lips traveled down her neck and to her chest. He kissed his way down the valley between her breasts, and then attached his lips to one of her nipples, his hand giving attention to the other. Summer sighed happily, her fingers running through his curly hair.

Summer lifted her hips from the bed, that part of her body wanting attention. Seth noticed, slipping a hand down her body and to the hem of her panties. He slipped his fingertips under, rubbing her skin, and Summer writhed underneath him. The feeling of his soft kisses on her neck and his fingers rubbing her most intimate area was making her dizzy.

Seth pushed her panties down and Summer kicked them off the rest of the way, so ready to be close to him again. He brought his lips up to kiss her nose as he slipped a finger into her. Summer sucked in a thick breath, releasing it slowly.

She closed her eyes and fisted her fingers in his hair as his fingers slowly worked her. "Faster, baby," she said huskily, lifting her hips and meeting his finger as he sped up the pace. Summer was biting her lip hard, trying so hard to be quiet considering that the step-monster was home, but when he inserted another finger, she moaned loudly.

He could tell she was almost there, on the edge of the cliff, so ready for the sensation to take her over, which was why he slowed the pace down. Summer whimpered. "Cohen," she sighed. But he didn't speed up all together, working her slowly and gradually getting faster. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sheet and her breathing was hitched and spaced out. She was almost there.

Seth crashed his lips against hers, stifling her cries as he felt her muscles clench around his fingers.

Summer could feel her heart beating all through her body and her skin had a light sheet of sweat. Seth buried his face into her neck, feeling her heart beat against her chest and pound into his. Summer smiled, breathing heavily. "Wow," she said. "You're getting _really_ good at this kind of stuff."

Seth brought his head up, smiling widely. "Yeah?"

Summer grinned at how adorable he was, all proud of himself. "You're such a dork," she said, leaning in and connecting their lips. He felt her hand travel down his chest and stomach, tortuously slow. Seth moaned into her mouth when her fingers slipped under the waist of his jeans.

"Summer, you home?"

Summer wrenched her mouth away from Seth's, her eyes as big as saucers. "Oh my god, that's my dad! He wasn't supposed to home until late!"

Summer pushed Seth off of her and he landed on the floor. "Shit, Summer! That's gonna leave a mark."

Summer scurried around her room, slipping a pair of panties and a robe on. She grabbed Seth by the arm, pulling him up and shoving him in her closet. Summer opened the door for her dad, smiling brightly, slightly out of breath. "Hey daddy," she said, her eyes diverting around the room, making sure everything was in place.

"Hey princess," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Why was the door locked?"

Summer swallowed. "Because I just got out of the shower," she said quickly, pointing to her wet head.

Neil glanced around her room. "Is that Seth's car in the driveway?"

"Um, yeah," Summer said. "We went hot-tubbing for awhile, and I think he's still down there, but I was getting a little overheated so I got out."

Neil nodded. "Okay, well I'll be home late again tomorrow, but don't forget that we're leaving for your grandmothers Friday night."

Summer nodded. "I know. Goodnight daddy."

She shut the door quickly and locked it back, breathing a sigh of relief. Rushing to the closet door, she pulled it open quickly and smiled weakly at Seth. "Hey," she said. Seth smiled back, and then stepped out of the closet. "Well now that your research paper is done and you've gotten your sexual pleasure for the evening, I guess I'll be off."

Summer grabbed his arm as he walked past her. "Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven, Cohen?" she asked as she pulled him into the closet. She closed the door behind them and pushed him behind all of the hanging clothes. It was so dark that she couldn't even see his face, which was about two inches from hers. He felt her hand go south of his body, finally brushing across the part of his body that wanted the most attention.

"I'm sorry my dad interrupted us," she said, kissing the side of his mouth. "Can you forgive me?"

Seth swallowed hard, her seductive voice, wet kisses and traveling hands making it hard for him to focus on processing words. "I don't know," he said, his voice even. Summer was surprised that he had the willpower to hold off on her. She backed him up against the wall, her hand unbuckling his belt. She flicked his button open and slowly pulled his zipper down.

"What about now?" she asked, her words lingering on his lips.

Seth shook his head no.

Summer smirked. She grabbed the waistline of his pants and slid them down to the floor. Rising back up, she pushed herself flush up against his body, pressing into every groove. "Come on baby," she said into his ear. "Don't make me beg for forgiveness."

Seth's heart was pounding fast. It wasn't the first time they had been this close. Not by a long shot. But he had never heard her sound so seductive, and she had never dragged him into a closet and pressed herself up against him.

Seth regained his voice and said, "Well you have to do what you have to do."

Summer smiled, happy that he couldn't see her because that might ruin her little 'seductress' act.

Her hand slipped down his stomach and fingered the waistband of his boxers. She felt him exhale. Slowly, sure to torture him, her hand ventured into his boxers. She wrapped her tiny hand around him and Seth moaned.

Summer connected their lips as her hand slowly stroked him.

Seth pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as she continued her slow torture on him. Tired of her having all the power, Seth whirled her around and pinned her against the wall. She was surprised by the turn of events but was definitely not complaining to having Seth's body pressed up against hers.

As painful as it was for me, Seth pulled her hand away. He bent down to pull the boxers off, and then raised back up, attacking Summer's mouth with his. He picked her up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Summer's head fell to the spot between his neck and shoulder as he entered her, her mouth opening and him sighing as they finally connected.

Seth moved in her slowly, gradually picking up the pace as her sighs and moans grew louder. Summer's nails pricked his back and her lips kissed his shoulders as he continued to passionately assault her.

Summer lifted her head to look into his eyes, which were watching her. Tiny grunts fell out of his mouth and Summer pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingling and their sounds ending at each other.

Summer cried out even louder when Seth's hand snaked down to touch her, his lips attacking to hers to stifle her sounds, controlling all of her nerves and putting her body into overdrive. And then she was there, pulling away from Seth's lips to breathe, saying his name over and over again as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

She dropped her head to his neck and trailed kisses along it, which made Seth barrel towards his release, moaning her name as ripples of pleasure washed over him, too.

Their hearts were beating so fast that Summer thought it would pound out of her sweaty chest. "Oh my god," she said, smiling happily. Seth kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Ditto," she said, panting.

And then, in the worst time ever, Seth's cell phone sang loudly from the pocket of his jeans. "Shit, I'm probably way past curfew."

Summer untangled herself from Seth's body but he still held onto her tightly. "I really, really don't want to leave," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips. Summer smiled into the kiss. "It's a good thing I'm gonna be gone all weekend because you're probably gonna be grounded," she said, frowning.

Seth groaned. "This is not what it's supposed to be like after sex. We're supposed to like, sleep in each others arms and stuff like that."

Summer grinned. "Limited time alone. Being a teenager sucks."

Seth pulled his clothes on quickly, as best he could in the dark. "I'm sorry I have to go. I love you, sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her one last time before opening the door to her closet.

"Bye," she said, softly. Summer grinned, bending down to pick her robe up.

She slipped it over her body and walked out of her closet, smiling to herself as she closed the door.

She went to open her bedroom door, and then she saw Seth, who had come back. He leaned in to kiss her, softer than ever, his hand cupping her cheek. They pulled apart and Seth pressed his forehead against hers, a move they did quite often. "I just wanted one more kiss."

Summer smiled. "Goodnight," she said. And then he turned to leave, skipping his way down the staircase.

Summer went back into her room and closed the door, leaning back against it.

Closet sex was totally hot.

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

"Mr. Cohen," the teacher yelled, causing a sleeping Seth to flinch. He lifted his head a little quickly, the crink in his neck becoming apparent, and he winced. "Sorry," he mumbled, sitting up in his seat.

"Late night last night?" the teacher asked.

Seth smiled.

It was definitely a late night last night.

-

-

-

-

-


	5. The Happy Times

**A/N:** **I could probably apologize for about 5 minutes worth of reading, but I'm sure none of you want to read that, so I'll keep it short. I'm really sorry. This is kind of just another filler/fluffy chapter, but the drama/conflict should start the next chapter, which will actually be up soon, no lie! Pretty please review! The more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up :)**

**Disclaimer: I own this story...just not the characters )**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is one your face?" Seth asked his girlfriend, who was sitting on her bed, filing her nails. She rolled her eyes. "It's a face mask, Cohen. My skin isn't naturally as soft as it is. Duh," she said, as if a guy should know this. He sat on the end of her bed, eyeing the green gunk that caked her face.

"That's disgusting," he said, scrunching his face up.

"No it's not," she defended, shaking her head, a slight whining in her voice. "It makes your skin soft and prevents oil, but at the same time, doesn't dry it out. You should really try some."

Seth feigned hurt. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not putting Plato on my face."

Summer laughed. "It's not Plato," she said, getting up from the bed and walking into her bathroom. She brought the tube out of the bathroom and handed it to Seth. "See, its face mask. Can I put some on you?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Seth laughed sardonically. "Are you kidding? This stuff is for chicks, not for guys. There's no way I'm letting you put this on my face."

Summer stuck her bottom lip out, pouting, and saddened her eyes, a true puppy-dog look. "Come on Cohen," she said, sliding into his lap. "It will be fun," she said, smiling at him. "And if you let me, I'll repay you later," she offered, raising her eyebrows. He could feel his resolve slipping away. She really had too much control over him.

"Fine," he said, giving in. He was so whipped. "But please don't tell anyone. Especially Ryan or Marissa, or I'll never live it down!"

Summer giggled as she ran to her bathroom. She came back with a headband, which she slipped on his head, pushing his curls back. She unscrewed the lid to the tube of green mask and squirted some onto her fingers. Slowly and evenly, she smoothed the substance onto this face.

"It smells like cucumbers," he said, taking in a whiff of the substance. "It's kind of nice," he finished.

Summer smiled as she retreated to the bathroom to wash her hands off. "Is it supposed to get really hard?" Seth whined, and Summer stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "Yes," she said.

He frowned. "I'm not sure I like this," he said. "How long do I have to keep it on?"

"15 minutes," she said, walking past Seth and back into her bedroom.

"So what other things do girls do?" Seth asked, sitting beside Summer on her bed. He took her hand in his and softly ran his thumb over her fingers. "Well," she began, looking over at him. "We paint our nails and toenails, shave, put lotion on daily, moisturize our face, pluck our eyebrows, get waxed when needed, and stuff like that. It's not easy being beautiful."

"It's easy for you," he said sweetly. Summer grinned. "It's really not," she remarked, getting up from the bed. "I have to wash this off. I'll be right back."

Summer walked swiftly back into the bathroom and washed the mask off of her face, her skin a light pink from being newly rejuvenated. She loved when Seth called her beautiful, even when she was in a t-shirt and had no makeup on. It made her feel like a princess, like she was something so special to him.

When Seth had waited 15 minutes, Summer washed his face off, his skin the same light pink that hers was. "Wow," he said, running his fingers over his face. "My skin feels so light and soft," he said, and Summer giggled. "It sounds like you liked it," she said, which made Seth quickly withdrew his fingers. "I hated it. I don't know what you're talking about."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said, not believing him for a second. She took him by the hand and led him to her bed, where they climbed in. Summer flipped the T.V on as Seth's arms encircled her waist. "Your face smells like cucumbers," he said, kissing her cheek. Summer strained her neck to look at him. She smiled at him. "Yours does too."

They both focused their attention back to the T.V., an old episode of Growing Pains. "Ugh, hair in the 90's was atrocious," Summer said, referring to a character. Seth laughed. "Remember when it was actually worth watching cartoons?"

Summer smiled. "The 90's were an amazing time to grow up in! Did you ever watch Power Rangers? The pink one and the green were so destined! I always pretended I was the pink one."

"Remember when tape players were just the thing to have?" Seth asked, and Summer laughed. "Yes," she replied. "Oh my gosh, remember Are You Afraid of The Dark? That show always gave me the creeps!"

Seth smiled. "And the thing to wear was multi-colored wind suits and sneakers that lit up."

Summer laughed. "Aw, I miss being a little kid. It was so much fun."

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "But I have to admit, I like iPod's better than Walkmans and DVD's better than VHS tapes."

Summer shook her head. "So true," she agreed.

Silence settled around the couple. Summer turned so that she could snuggle into Seth's chest. "I'm bored," she said, and her voice was muffled from his chest pressed against her mouth. "What do you want to do?" He asked her, and she looked up. "Let's go out," she said.

Seth contemplated this option, and then nodded. "I guess we can," he said. "Where are we going?"

Summer shrugged. "We could go out for lunch, then to a movie, and then maybe we can come back here and have the house to ourselves," she said, smiling up at him.

"We have the house to ourselves _now_," he said, and Summer hit his arm.

"Cohen! Do you always have to be such a smartass?"

Seth nodded his head dramatically. "It's my forte."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Get a hobby," she said, and he rolled his eyes too.

Seth watched as Summer retreated to her closet, swinging the doors open and examining her clothes. She finally settled on a mini skirt and tank top. "Is this cute?" By now Seth had learned that if he said no, she would be looking through outfit options for hours, and that it was always best to just say, "Yes."

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes, I promise," she said before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Seth had to agree with his dad. It really _was _a mystery as to what goes on in the bathroom.

The twenty minutes quickly turned into forty. "Summer," Seth said, opening the door to the bathroom. "We're gonna have to go if you wanna make that movie." Summer rubbed some lip gloss on her lips before turning and smiling at him. "I'm ready," she said, and let out a sigh of relief. "I honestly don't know what takes you so long to get ready," he said, and Summer just rolled her eyes. "It's a girl thing. You couldn't possibly understand. Oh, wait, maybe you could."

Feigning hurt, Seth said "Oh ha ha."

* * *

"I really liked that movie," Summer said as Seth's hand found hers. The sun was starting to settle in the sky and the warm atmosphere was intoxicating.

"Eh, it was alright," Seth said, digging his keys out from his pocket. He unlocked the Range Rover and opened the passenger door, and Summer smiled at him before sliding into the seat.

Seth walked to the driver's side of the car, and once he was settled inside, he looked over at Summer. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Summer sighed. "Well we have school tomorrow, and I have so much math homework that it's not even funny. I guess I should go home and do that."

Seth started the Range Rover. "Do you want some help with it?"

Summer shook her head. "No, I can manage. Thanks," she said, smiling at him. Seth returned her smile before driving her home.

* * *

Mondays were always killer. First period on Monday was even worse.

"Summer, may I see you for a moment?" Mrs. Robinette asked, and Summer went up to the woman's desk. "You're not doing very well on your homework in this class, and your test scores are a great deal lower than they usually are."

Summer nodded along. "I don't really understand the material," she explained, and the woman smiled. "I have assigned you a tutor," she said. "Josh Slimp," she said aloud. Summer turned to her side, and he was standing there. "I'm Josh," he said, holding his hand out. Summer took it. "Summer," she introduced herself.

"You two are to meet twice a week for the next three weeks, just so you can get Summer to this point and maybe further," Mrs. Robinette said.

Josh walked back with Summer to her desk, his directly on the other side. "I'm free Mondays and Thursdays," he said, and Summer nodded. "I'm good on those days to. So do you want to meet after school?"

"Sure," he said.

Wind gusted through the air as Summer walked to her car to get her cell phone, forgetting it in her hurry to get in the school before the tardy bell rang that morning. As she unlocked her car, hands blindfolded her eyes. Those hands were all too familiar. "Hey Cohen," she said, and she turned around, his hands lowering to her waste as she did. He leaned in for a kiss, and she met him halfway, joining their lips together. It was one of their simple and sweet kisses, ones they shared often.

She smiled at him as they pulled apart, and then she leaned back into his embrace, her face pressing against his shirt. His hands encircled around her body and she smiled. "I have to stay after for math tutoring," she said, looking up at him finally.

"Who's tutoring you?" he asked curiously, and Summer searched her memory for his name. "Josh Slimp is his name, I think," she said. Shrugging, she brushed it off. "I don't know. But we have to meet Monday afternoons and Thursday afternoons for the next three weeks."

"Josh Slimp, as in basketball jock Josh Slimp, with the blonde hair and the muscles?" Seth asked, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yeah, do you want me to give him your number?" she asked, teasing him.

Seth rolled his eyes. "What's with the gay jokes woman?"

Summer laughed. "You know I don't think you're gay. I mean, after what we did on your boat and in my closet and..."

Seth smiled as she left other things to his imagination. "Anyways," she said, pecking his lips lightly. "I have to go. But I should be out by 5, so call me."

"Sure thing," he said.

Summer slipped into the library, 10 minutes late because of her Seth time, hoping Josh wouldn't be mad. She found him at a table in the back and walked quickly toward him. He smiled at her as she sat down, and Summer returned it, apologizing for being late.

"It's ok," he said as he opened his math book.

45 minutes later, Summer couldn't control her laughter as Josh told her yet another hilarious story, this particular one about a prank that he and the basketball team pulled on the student council.

"I can't believe it's already ten after four," she said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Mrs. Robinette is going to kill me if I don't get this assignment done."

Josh smiled at Summer, so intrigued by her. Finally, he said, "Yeah," and he taught her the assignment.

* * *

"How was tutoring?" Seth asked Summer as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "It was okay," she said, crossing her legs on the bed to get more comfortable. "Josh is really funny. He's the one that always pulls all of those pranks," she said, smiling. Seth rolled his eyes. "Sounds kind of immature to me," he said, tossing his comic book aside. "Anyways, why were you guys talking about pranks, he was supposed to be tutoring you."

Summer grinned. "Someone sounds jealous," she said, climbing up to him on the bed. She straddled him, and then leaned her forehead forward to rest against his. "I'm not jealous," he said defensively, and Summer rolled her eyes. "Well good, because you have absolutely no reason to be."

Seth smiled before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Summer relaxed in his arms, and then twisted her hands up and into his hair. She loved playing with his hair while they made out.

Summer slipped her tongue into his mouth and they both sighed into the kiss, content to do exactly what they were doing for hours.

Eventually, when the need for oxygen was burning their throats, Seth pulled away from Summer's lips. "Ya know, we have sex a lot," he said, and Summer smiled. She sat back up. "Are you complaining Cohen? Because I'm sure we could cut back if you're not interested. After all, Josh and I have tutoring twice a week. I'm sure if I get hot enough, he'd be happy to comfort me," she said casually.

Seth's hands held tighter onto her waist. "I'm not complaining, I'm just trying to say that I don't want our relationship to turn into something physical and not, like, romantic and stuff..."

Summer bit her lip at how sweet he was. "Cohen, you are the sweetest guy ever."

Seth glared at her. "I'm not sweet! I am a tough guy!"

She giggled, then leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. "I love you, even when you get all crazy jealous."

Seth smiled. "That's the first time you have ever said it first."

Summer smiled back at him, her heart ready to burst from the happiness she had been feeling the past few weeks. "Get used to hearing it."

"Summer Roberts, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."


	6. The Saturday From Hell

**A/N:** **Okay, so I worked on this chapter forever and the chapter after this too! That's why I haven't updated. I've been writing! lol. Please leave lots of reviews. I was kind of discouraged when I only got 8 last time...so please, please review! It takes two seconds and makes me happy for like, hours! **

**Disclaimer: I own this story...just not the characters **

* * *

This was it, the death of them all: term finals.

Summer chewed on the end of her pen and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Chemistry makes no sense," she whined.

Josh laughed at the whininess in her voice and Summer kicked him underneath the table. "Don't laugh at me!" she said, and he laughed even harder. "What's so funny?" she asked, starting to giggle herself.

Josh was such a great tutor. He always knew how to take her mind off of the work for just a brief moment to de-stress and get back in the right mindset. Plus he was great to talk to. He was quickly becoming one of her very good friends, much to Seth's dismay.

Josh had been tutoring her for the past few weeks and whenever she would mention him to Seth, he would roll his eyes and quickly change the topic. She knew he was jealous. It was cute until it started getting annoying.

Summer glanced at the clock on the wall. "Whoa, it's already 4:30," she said, closing her binder. "I'm supposed to meet Cohen at 5, so I better get going."

Josh nodded in agreement. "You guys gonna study some more?"

Summer nodded. "Of course, I have to pass chemistry or my GPA will go into the shitter," she said, standing up. "But I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yep," he said, leaning across the table to give her a hug. Summer gave his back a light tap before turning to leave. Summer sighed as she walked to her car. She knew Cohen would want to spend some "couple" time together, but honestly, she didn't have time. He didn't have to worry about his grades, or study for that matter, but she wasn't like that. If she didn't study, she failed, plain and simple.

And as much as she missed having serious couple time with him, school was important. Very important.

Finals suck.

* * *

Summer pulled into her driveway to find Seth already there, sitting on her doorstep. She smiled and got out of her car. "You could have gone inside, ya know? You know where the extra key is. If I recall, you've used to several times," she said, winking at him.

He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her frame. "I haven't seen you in like an hour. How's life treating ya?"

Summer giggled and rolled her eyes. "Horrible, I have to study and have no time for my boyfriend," she said, a whine in her voice, and Seth followed her inside. "You don't have time for me?" he asked, pouting.

Summer shook her head as she walked up the stairs. "Nope, because my Chem final is tomorrow and I have to pass."

Once they reached her room, Seth sat down on her bed and sighed. "I know, and I know how stressed you are about it."

Summer threw her bag down and sat on his lap, comforted instantly when his arms wrapped around her. "I read in a magazine that you should take 15 minutes intervals every 30 minutes while studying because your most likely to remember information when you give your brain time to relax."

"Cohen, did you just make that up?" she asked, eyeing him. "Because if you're just saying that so you can get a little action, I'm going to seriously hurt you."

Seth shook his head. "It's true. And we both know I can do a lot in 15 minutes."

Summer giggled. "Sorry Cohen, but studying is more important than sex."

Seth blinked at her. "Okay, since you want to study so badly, and because you're so worried about it, I will give you two hours. And then I will be back here to pick you up for our date."

Summer smiled. "Our date?"

Seth nodded, his fingers going to tuck an unruly piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes, our date. So study and stress away, but your on a time limit." Summer turned to face him, now straddling his body. "You're wasting your own time, ya know?" he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Way to kill the mood," she deadpanned, and he smirked. "I have a better idea," she began, her fingers going up to thread through his hair. "How about we go on this date now, for two hours, and then I come home and study the rest of the night."

Seth contemplated this, and then nodded in agreement. "I guess that seems fair."

"So, what are we gonna do on this date?" Summer asked, scooting as close to his body as possible. Seth swallowed, and then replied, "We could do a little dance, make a little love...pretty much get down tonight."

Summer giggled. "Quoting Friends?" she asked, his impersonation of Chandler uncanning.

"Sure am woman," he said, then patted her butt. "Get up, get ready. And my two hour date with you doesn't start until you're ready because that could be, like, the whole date."

Summer shoved him playfully. "Uh! It does not take that long!"

Seth rolled his eyes and his mouth dropped open. "Oh, whatever!"

Summer climbed off of him and retreated to her bathroom. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

30 minutes later Summer exited her bathroom, her hair straightened and her make-up applied. She was clad in a hot pink thong and matching bra. "So what are we doing, so I can dress appropriately?"

Seth's eyes traveled up and down her body. "Well what I have in mind now has nothing to do with clothes," he said, and Summer gave him a pointed look.

"I'm being serious," she said, and he nodded. "So am I! Don't expect me to think straight when you come out looking like that," he said, and she smiled.

"I was thinking we could grab dinner and maybe go to that concert down by the pier," he offered, and Summer swung her closet doors open. "So casual clothing," she said to herself, reaching in for a mini skirt and black polka dotted baby doll top. She slid the skirt up her slender legs and the shirt over her small frame.

"Heals or flip flops?" she asked, and Seth pointed to her black sandals. She slipped them on and grabbed her purse. "Alright, I'm ready." Seth stood from her bed and sauntered towards her. His lips leaned in and attached to hers, and it was slow and sensual, their tongues instantly finding each other.

He slowly backed her up against the wall and Summer moaned slightly. She knew they should be leaving for their date and saving the physical stuff for after, something they usually did, but she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. There was nothing rushed about it, but it was intense. It was hot, but it wasn't aggressive.

They hadn't been together in a week, mostly because of her studying and him being completely jealous of her spending time with Josh, but all of those thoughts were being clouded. She couldn't really focus on anything but him, his tongue, and the hand that was running up and down her back.

Summer broke the kiss long enough to get a big breath of air before her lips were back on his, still slow and sensual, and enough to make her want to jump him.

Seth couldn't think clearly. His mind was running marathons just thinking about what he wanted to do to her when she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but her bra and panties. And then she put her clothes on, and just the idea of knowing what was underneath pushed him over the edge. He wanted and needed to be with her so badly.

Summer swallowed a sigh when his hand traveled further down her back, over her butt and just a little up the back of her skirt, toying with the string of her thong.

Summer broke from the kiss, pushing him back a little. "What's wrong?" he asked, panting and slightly annoyed. Summer's hand clapped over her mouth and she rushed to the bathroom, barely making it before she threw up. Seth was quick behind her, holding her hair as she gagged more and threw up into the toilet.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" he asked, hoping to find some comic relief in the situation, but he heard her groan and was therefore not finding his comment funny.

Finally she was done and she stood up, a look of disgust on her face. "Are you okay?" Seth asked, his hand going to her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever."

Summer whimpered as she brushed past him and to the sink, ready to brush her teeth and get the disgusting taste out of her mouth. "I don't know I just felt queasy all of a sudden." She grabbed her tooth brush and smeared Crest on it.

Seth put the toilet lid down and then sat down, sighing. "Sum, do you feel sick? Because this could be something else."

Summer wrinkled up her forehead, and stopped midbrush when she finally understood what he was implying. "Cohen," she mumbled, toothpaste foaming in her mouth. "I'm not pregnant. I think I would know if I was pregnant," she said, bending over the sink to spit. She continued her ministrations while Seth continued.

"Are you sure? Because there have been times when we have been...spontaneous, and I know morning sickness is a symptom or whatever."

Summer rolled her eyes and turned to rinse her mouth. After, she turned to him. "Cohen, baby, I'm not pregnant. I just got off my period last week. Besides, it's 6 o'clock at night. I don't think its morning sickness, alright! I know my body, I would know if I had a baby in my uterus."

Seth bit his lip, a little surprised that she lashed out like she did. "I'm sorry, I was just making sure."

Summer gave him a small smile, regretting that she snapped on him. "I'm sorry too," she said, walking towards him and giving him a hug. "So where were we before the need to vomit interrupted us?" Seth grinned and let his lips find hers.

Summer backed away from him and slid her skirt down, then brought her shirt over her head. She walked quickly to the shower and turned the water on.

"Wanna take a shower?" she asked, smirking at him.

"I've never wanted to more in my life."

* * *

"Sum, you're not pregnant! We were both on last week," Marissa said pointedly.

Summer sighed loudly. "I know that, but haven't you ever heard those stories about women having their period months into pregnancy. It's very possible!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "There are more symptoms to pregnancy than puking. Don't your boobs get sore and everything makes you nauseas, not to mention the noticeable weight gain."

Summer squeezed her boob. "It's a little sore, but not too bad. I would have never noticed if I didn't, like, squeeze it. And I haven't been nauseous at all before last night, and that was the only time. Other than that, I feel fine. And all my clothes still fit fine. But I still could be! Cohen and I haven't always been safe. And we've only been together a few months, and in those few months we've had a lot of sex."

Marissa smiled. "Speaking of, you never give me any hot details! I tell you about me and Ryan!" Summer narrowed her eyes. "Coop, you and Ryan haven't had sex yet!"

"Still, we've done everything else, and I always tell you details," Marissa whined. "Come on Sum. Tell me about the hottest time."

Summer grinned a little, relishing in memories of her and Seth. "Well, there was this time at his house about 4 or 5 weeks ago."

Marissa leaned in closer in apprehension of the story, and Summer giggled. "You're like a kid in a candy store!"

Marissa laughed. "Go on!"

_"Hey Cohen," Summer said, plopping herself down on his bed. "Hey," he said, tossing his magazine aside. _

_"Wucha doing?" she asked, lying down beside him on his bed. He shrugged. "Nothing really, my parents are out of town for the day and Ryan is with Marissa, and I'm reading a magazine."_

_Summer reached for the magazine, and laughed when she saw what it was. "Cosmo! You're ready Cosmo?"_

_Seth snatched it away from her. "Yes, okay, but only for you. There was something on the cover about how men can be better in bed for their women, so I wanted to see what it was."_

_Summer smiled. "You are too cute," she said, rolling on top of him. "So what does it say?"_

_"To make sure I know where your hot spots are," he said, rolling them over so that he was on top. "And I think I know where those are."_

_Summer shook her head. "I don't think you do. I mean, I have been faking it the past few times. You're beginning to be inadequate."_

_Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever. I know your hot spots. Like when I kiss you here," he said, his lips dropping to the place right below her ear. His tongue slid across her skin and he felt her shiver. "You shiver," he said, looking at her. "And I know you can't stand it when I rub your thighs," he said, his hand dropping to her jean clad thigh. His hand pushed her legs a little apart and his fingers danced across the inside of her thigh._

_Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the electricity coursing through her. "And I also know that when I kind of nibble on your bottom lip when we kiss, you go, like, crazy."_

_Summer smiled and opened her eyes. "I do not go crazy," she said, and he dropped his lips to hers, slightly nibbling on her bottom one. He felt her completely relax and she sighed in content. _

_"Told ya you went crazy," he said when he pulled back. Her mouth dropped open. "That was hardly going crazy! I just like it, but I don't go crazy over it."_

"Anyways," Summer began, "that's pretty much how we got going that time. After that it got pretty heated. He went down on me for the first time, which was definitely, definitely not the last time. I came a couple of times, and so yeah, it was pretty hot."

Marissa's mouth fell open. "You came more than once?"

Summer grinned. "I did, and they weren't just little. I mean, it was like, my back arched off the bed and I had to curl my toes under, and it was a good thing Sandy and Kirsten weren't home because I wasn't being very quiet. And then a few minutes after we were finished, I was about to fall asleep and then his fingers were, ya know, there, and we got started again."

"Wow, your life is so much better than mine," Marissa sighed, and Summer laughed. "Ryan's never set you off like that before?"

She nodded. "Of course, yeah, but not multiple times at once, and once it's over, he doesn't start on me again," she said, now frustrated.

Summer shrugged. "I don't know, with Cohen and I we've learned to like open up and tell each other what we want. If I want specific thing done, I either tell him or lead him in that direction, and he does the same. You can't expect him to know what you want to feel."

Marissa fell back against the pillows of Summer's bed. "Anyways, back to your drama! Do you really think you're pregnant?"

Summer bit her lip, scared to say yes. "It's possible," she whispered.

Marissa climbed off of the bed and grabbed her purse. "Come on, we need to go buy a pregnancy test."

Summer's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "WHAT? Are you CRAZY? I can't go buy a pregnancy test. Do you know how fast this would get around town and back to Cohen? No way!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I am _that_ stupid? We'll go to L.A."

Summer contemplated. "What if it's positive?" she asked, her voice quiet and her eyes starting to get bleary. Marissa walked towards her best friend. "We'll deal with that if it comes," she said, taking Summer's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

"Do you prefer 'Pee On A Stick' or 'Dip In A Cup'?" Marissa asked Summer, giggling as she held the two boxes in front of her best friend. Summer pouted. "Coop, do not make fun of me!"

Marissa sucked her lips in in an attempt to stop smiling. "I'm sorry," she said, clearing her throat. "How ironic is it that the condoms are right beside the pregnancy tests. I wonder which sales are the highest."

Summer elbowed Marissa in the side. "I guess dip in a cup," Summer said, grabbing the test from the shelf. "Let's go before a celebrity or something walks in."

Marissa gave Summer a look. "At the pharmacy? I don't think so! Celebrities probably have special shoppers that do this stuff for them."

Summer rolled her eyes and slid the test across the counter to the clerk.

"I'm so ready for this to be over with," she said. Summer slid the twenty across the counter as soon as the test was ringed up, and she grabbed the bag quickly. "I can't believe I just paid twenty dollars for a stick to dip in pee."

"Me either. We should have just waited to see if you got, like, a belly."

Summer frowned. "I bet not ever have a belly!"

* * *

Marissa sat on the edge of Summer's bath tub. "Okay, it says to pee in the cup, which we already knew. And then you let the stick sit in there for 2 minutes. It will say Pregnant or Not Pregnant."

Summer stood and zipped her pants up. She placed the cub on her counter and put the stick in it. "What time is it?" she asked, and Marissa glanced at her watch. "It's 3:45, so 3:47."

Summer paced around the bathroom. "It's gonna be negative, right? There's no way it could be positive. Right?"

Marissa shrugged. "What are you gonna do if it is positive?"

"I don't know. I can't be pregnant. I can't have a baby. Coop, I'm 16! I'm not even legal to fucking vote!"

Marissa glanced at her watch. "Moment of truth."

Summer's hand flew over her eyes. "You look, I can't!"

Marissa looked at her bewildered. "What makes you think I can?" Her voice came out high.

"Look, one of us has to, and it's not going to be me. So you!"

Marissa walked over to the counter and picked the stick up. "It says that...you are."

Summer was silent for minutes. "You better add 'not' to the end of that sentence."

Marissa frowned. "Sum, you're pregnant."

Summer felt her legs go numb and she sank down against the wall. Tears came out of her eyes. "Fuck Cohen, with him knowing my hot spots and making me have multiple orgasms! This is all his fault! If he wasn't so damn good in bed!"

Marissa sighed and sat down beside her best friend. "Sum, what are you gonna do?"

Summer looked at her best friend of 16 years. "Coop, I know I always said I was against adoption and abortion, but that was way before I had ever been put in a position like this. I can't be pregnant, Coop. Can you imagine what my dad would say? What this would do to Seth and the Cohen's?"

"You're actually considering having an abortion?" Marissa asked, and Summer nodded. They sat in silence for minutes.

Finally, Summer spoke again. "I can't tell Cohen. He would want to do the right thing and keep it, and raise it. He'd probably even propose. I'm not ready for this. I want to go to college. Who's to say I can do that with a baby and a Cohen?"

Marissa nodded in agreement. "I understand where you're coming from, but never telling him? That's a little...vindictive."

Summer rolled her eyes. "It's not vindictive! It's for his own good! You know how he would react. Oh my gosh, and think about school and what people would say. I don't want a baby. I have no desire to be pregnant or raise a kid. I'm still in high school! I don't even know if I passed my Chem. final yet! That's what supposed to be on my mind. Not...this."

"Well what about adoption?" Marissa offered, and Summer shook her head. "Cohen would convince me to keep it, and I'd still have to tell everyone and I would still have to go to school all knocked up and skanky looking. Look, I know it's selfish, but maybe being selfish about this isn't so bad. This is about my life and the babies. I couldn't give a baby everything it needs right now."

Marissa bit her lip. "Look, Sum, if you want to have an abortion, I'm going to support you. You're my best friend; of course I'm going to be here for you. But not telling Seth? I'm not sure I agree with that."

Summer stood up and grabbed her cell phone. "I'm not telling him. However, I am going to call information and get the number of Plan Parenthood."

10 minutes later, Summer flipped her phone closed and looked at Marissa. "I have an appointment tomorrow morning at 10," she said, sighing. "I'm ready for this to be over."

Marissa stood up and grabbed Summer's hand to help her to her feet. "Let's dispose of this test," she said, tossing it in the trash can.

"Sum, are you really sure about this? I don't want you to regret this decision."

Summer gave her best friend a small smile. "If I change my mind then I won't go. You're coming with me tomorrow, right?"

Marissa stepped towards her best friend and wrapped her up in a hug. "Of course."

* * *

Summer lay in her bed, staring blankly at the TV. Seth had his arms around her, completely wrapped up in whatever movie they were watching. She itched to tell him but knew better. She couldn't destroy his life. She wouldn't.

Her thoughts broke when he nudged her. "Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of distant tonight."

Summer nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really tired. And I'm worried about my Chem final. I still don't know what I made."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you did great."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" he asked again, rubbing her arm softly.

Summer shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all."

* * *

**Will she have the abortion? Won't she...guess we'll see :) I've already written the next chapter, so if I get plenty of nice reviews, I may post it tomorrow...or I might let you suffer..mwuahahaha (that was my evil laugh)**


	7. The Decisions You Make

**A/N:** **So I've had this chapter sitting in my Documents for about 5 days, waiting and hoping my reviews would at least hit 10 for the last chapter. It didn't happen and I'm kind of discouraged. Either more reviews or no more story. I need to know what you think. So please, review, and for those that did, thank you so much! I wish I could give you a cookie.**

**ALSO, THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME GRAPHIC TALK (NOT RELATED TO SEX) SO IF THAT WILL MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE I SUGGEST YOU READ NO FURTHER.**

**Disclaimer: I own this story...just not the characters **

* * *

She hadn't slept a wink. 

It wasn't because she was regretting the decision she had made. She couldn't stand lying to Cohen. She'd finally convinced him nothing was wrong, and the fact that he cared so much made it all the more difficult.

Summer looked at the clock. 7:30. She battled between lying there longer or getting up to take a shower. The shower won and she got up, tottering into the bathroom. The water was so hot that it turned her skin a bright red.

Tears escaped her eyes. She was sad. Sad that she had gotten herself into this situation, sad that she was letting go her and Cohen's baby, sad that he didn't know and never would. She wiped her tears away and found comfort in knowing that she was doing the right thing for them.

A few minutes later she got out of the shower and dried off. She slipped on a pair of Pink by Victoria Secret sweatpants and a tank top. She scrunched her hair and applied some lip balm.

Summer glanced at the clock. 8:30.

She heard a soft knock on her door and she opened it and smiled at Marissa. "Hey Coop," she said, grabbing her bag from her chair. "I'm ready."

* * *

"You're still sure, right?" Marissa asked, and Summer nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

When they walked in Summer saw several pregnant teens and a few that weren't, or maybe were but were here for the same reason she was. They checked in and soon they were in a room with a nurse.

"Hello Ms. Roberts, I'm Lena. Let me just go over the procedures you can have and the side effects of both so you can make your decision. First we have Medical Abortion, which is the use of several medications that will stop some of your hormones and cause the lining of your uterus to break down. That will end the pregnancy. But, if you want Medical abortion, then you will have to take different medication over the course of a few days and then come back for another dose. Another option is Vacuum Aspiration. Basically we use a very gentle suction to empty your uterus. Many women are turned off by the word suction because they think it will be painful to the baby, but it is proven that babies 20 weeks and under cannot feel pain. And it doesn't hurt you."

Summer swallowed the information. "What are the side effects of both?"

Lena smiled. "As any procedure, there are side effects. With a Medical abortion you can experience bleeding for up to 4 weeks, dizziness, strong cramps, nausea, diarrhea and a mild fever. You cannot take aspirin for a few weeks afterwards. With a Vacuum abortion, we'll give you a small anesthetic to rule out any discomfort, and you may feel abdominal pains for a few days after."

Summer bit her lip and thought for a few moments. This was a big decision and the nurse told her everything so fast. What did most teenagers do in this situation? Finally, she said "Okay, I think the vacuum one...what do you think Coop?"

Marissa stood in the corner, her arms crossed. "Uh, yeah, that one sounds like the best choice."

Lena gave Summer a warm smile. "I hope you weren't pressured to make this decision and that it is one you want. Many women have serious long term emotional issues after having an abortion. It has to be a decision you make all on your own."

"It is," she said. "I'm just a little nervous."

Lena nodded. "That's completely normal. If you're sure this is the decision for you then I'll go get some paperwork. We'll have to go over some risks of the procedure and have an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

Summer looked at her, confused. "Why do you need to see how far along I am?"

"Because we generally like to do the procedure if you're less than 4 months. It's safer for you that way."

Summer sighed and gave Lena a weak smile. "Okay," she said.

As soon as Lena left, Marissa sat down beside Summer. "You're being very brave. I couldn't do this."

They sat in silence until Lena came back in with some paperwork. "You fill this stuff out, and skip the parental signature part. In the state of California you don't need a parent's permission."

Summer filled out all of her information and handed it back to Lena. "Alrighty," she said, handing Summer a gown. "Let me lead you to a room and we'll get the ultrasound done and move along with the procedure."

"Can Marissa be with me for the ultrasound?" Summer asked Lena, who nodded. "Yes, but not for the procedure."

Lena got Summer comfortable in the room and smeared the wet cream on her stomach. "Uh, will there be a heartbeat?" Summer asked, and Lenna nodded. "Quite possibly. My guess is that you're at least 6 weeks, and that is when the heartbeat is first detected."

Summer bit her lip. "Then can you turn the volume down? I don't want to hear it."

Marissa held her best friends hand and looked at the small screen. Summer turned her head away. She couldn't look. That would make her change her mind, something she couldn't do.

"You're about 10 weeks Summer," Lena said, pointing to the small spot on the screen. Marissa smiled and then frowned. Soon that wouldn't be there.

Lena shut the machine off and cleaned Summer's flat stomach. "If you're still sure this is what you want then I will go ahead and take you back. Afterwards you will have about an hour in recovery and then you can go home. You'll need to come back in a few days for a check-up, and call if you have any concerns."

Marissa bent over to hug Summer. "Remember, be brave," she said into her ear, and Summer nodded. She was unable to talk. This was really happening.

* * *

An hour and 10 minutes later they were on their way back to Summer's house.

Marissa sighed and kept glancing over at Summer. "How do you feel?"

Summer looked at her. "A little sad but mostly relieved. It's over...maybe everything will go back to normal now."

"So no regrets?" Marissa asked, and Summer shook her head. "No regrets."

"Would it be rude for me to ask how they do the procedure?" Marissa asked, a little apprehensive.

Summer shook her head. "No, it's fine. They used these rod things to separate my cervix and then they insert a tube that has suction and that's about it. They said tomorrow I should feel perfectly fine."

"Well good," Marissa said. "Because tomorrow is Monday and we have school and you get to find out what you made on your final. And then, thank God, we are out for summer!"

Summer smiled. "Summer vacation sounds so nice. We need to take a trip, to like, Mammoth!"

"Oh yeah, we do! I haven't been to Mammoth in a long time. We could get a cabin with the guys."

"And drink hot chocolate and huddle around the fireplace at night," Summer added. "Ah, it sounds perfect. The perfect get-away."

"Mmhmm," commented Marissa.

* * *

The doctor was right. It was Monday morning and she felt fine. Honestly, she didn't have any regrets. She knew she made the right decision, and even though the want to tell Cohen was eating her alive, she could live with it, because at least he was oblivious and happy.

Summer downed her coffee and flipped through _Seventeen_, wishing her last class would come say that she could:

A) Find out what she made on her final and  
B) Be done with sophomore year

Summer closed her magazine when Seth plopped down beside her. "Good morning honey bunches of oats," he said, pecking her on the lips. "And how are we today?"

Summer smiled. "We are good, and please do not refer to me as cereal."

"Fair enough. I tried to call you like all day yesterday. Where were you?"

Summer thought quickly for an excuse. "Coop and I had a girl's day and then I went home and crashed. You know how shopping is."

Summer squirmed in discomfort when she felt a cramp but it wasn't too bad and passed quickly. She wasn't really having side effects, something she was thankful for. She didn't need Seth badgering her about not feeling well.

"Oh," he said, lifting his legs to rest on the coffee table. "Excited to find out your Chem. final?" he asked and she nodded. "Oh yes, I cannot wait. It better be good because I studied my ass of! Oh by the way Coop and I made plans to go to Mammoth next week for vacation, so check with your parents and get the okay."

"Mammoth? With like the snow and the skiing?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Cohen. You get to spend a week in a cabin with me. And if you're lucky, maybe even the same bed."

Seth grinned. "Sounds like a good trip to me."

Summer stood from the couch. "I said don't get your hopes up," she said, stepping over his legs. "Remember, only if you're lucky."

Seth watched her walk away.

"Oh, I'm lucky."

* * *

"I passed!" Summer screamed, holding up her A+ Chemistry final and waving it around. Seth smiled. "Congratulations honey. We should go out tonight to celebrate."

Summer grinned and nodded. "Yeah, and somewhere expensive. Like Michael Angelo, that Italian place by the pier."

Seth leaned forward and pecked her lips. "I'll call and make reservations."

Summer swung her locker door open and took down all of her pictures, books, and the rest of her belongings. School was over and it was summer time, with a million things to look forward.

Like Mammoth, and her date tonight with Cohen.

* * *

"Cohen where are we going?" Summer asked as Seth led her down on the beach. He jogged over to a stereo and pushed play, and the soft chords of Daughters by John Mayer began to play. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked, and she grinned.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change_

"So," Seth said. "I'm really proud of you for studying so hard and passing. You did a great job. And I'm really happy we get to spend this summer together," he said, pulling her a little closer.

Summer smiled. "You're so cheesy, but I love it."

_And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Summer cringed at the lyrics. _Girls become lovers who turn into mothers, so mothers be good to your daughters too._ "Cohen, can we please turn this song off?"

Seth looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What, why? You told me you loved this song." Summer shook her head. "I don't like it. Please, turn it off."

Seth walked over to the small stereo and pushed the skip button. Here You Me by Jimmy Eat World started to softly play. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem distant still."

Summer nodded. "I'm great," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you for tonight. It's amazing already and we haven't even gotten to the restaurant." Seth smiled. "Your welcome."

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

"So did you ask your parents about Mammoth?" Summer asked, and Seth replied, "Yeah, and they said that would be fine."

She rested her head on his shoulder and the wind whipped through her hair. "Well good, because I really am looking forward to spend a week with you."

Seth nodded in agreement, and then verbally agreed. "As am I, Summer Roberts, as am I."

* * *

Summer took her last bite of chicken alfredo and smiled. "This place is so good," she said, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "I can't believe we don't come here more often."

Seth took a drink of his Coke. "Yeah, it's really good."

"Would you two like dessert this evening?" the waiter asked, stopping at their table, and Seth eyed Summer smiling. "Feeling risqué?" he asked, and she giggled. "Let's risk!"

"What's your best dessert?" Seth asked the waiter, who contemplated for a moment. "Many of our customers love the Rotelline di Semolino."

Seth looked at Summer who nodded eagerly. "That sounds great," he said, and the waiter headed off to the kitchen.

"So Cohen, what are we doing after this?" Summer asked, winking at him as her foot slid up and down his leg. Seth smiled. "I was thinking we could go back to your place."

Summer smiled. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

Seth backed Summer up against her bedroom door, his hands running fiercely up and down her body. They were both panting, hardly able to breathe due to their make-out session in the car, and both were getting very frustrated that clothes were still in the picture.

Seth unbuttoned Summer's jeans and pulled at her tank top, successfully getting it over her head. And then her stomach unsettled. What the hell was she doing? She had just had an abortion that morning, and she was having sex? _"That's how you got in this situation!" _Her conscious was eating her alive.

Summer lightly pushed Seth back. "Stop," she said, breathless. "We can't."

Seth gave her a confused look. "What? What's wrong?"

Summer took a deep breath. "I think we should, like, not have sex all week, that way in Mammoth it will be like, awesome," she lied, hoping he would believe her incredibly unbelievable cover story.

Seth frowned. "What? I don't think I'll be able to hold out a week."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You have before!"

Seth groaned. "Ugh, fine, but only so it will be like 10x better in Mammoth."

Summer giggled. She could convince him of anything.

"I love you," he said, and Summer closed her eyes. Why did he always have to be so wonderful? Of course, he didn't know, and there was no telling how he would react if he did know.

"You too," she mumbled, guilt-ridden.

* * *

**Oh boy, I really hope I don't get too much heat over the abortion: && I hope I didn't draw the story out too much, just wanted to get some couple time in :) Again, please review. For this story to have hundreds, and on most chapters, thousands of hits, I'm not getting very many reviews. I need to know if you like this story, and if I don't start getting several more than I'm getting, I won't be posting this story anymore. It's not worth my time and effort if I'm not getting any feedback. How do I know if you're liking what your reading? So please, PLEASE review! I'm not above sounding desperate.**


	8. The Feelings You Feel

**A/N**: **Sorry! I know it's been a few days and I apologize! I've been working like crazy and I haven't really gotten a chance to sit down and write. In case anyone was curious, there is no Theresa. Just thought I would throw that in there :) Anyways, thank you for the wonderful, great reviews! Like I said, they make a writer happy! **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, what's the point? **

**

* * *

**

"I'm headin down the Atlanta highway, looking for the love get-away, headed for the love get-away," Summer sang as she danced around her room, picking out clothes to take to Mammoth.

"Love shack baby! Love shack! Baby love shack!"

Seth smiled when he entered her room, having heard her loud music all the way downstairs. She was swaying her hips to the fast beat as she folded clothes and put them in her bag.

"The love shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love shack baby. Love shack, that's where it's at!" She sang, and Seth laughed.

"I'm guessing you like the B-52's," he yelled over the music, and Summer turned around. "You scared the shit out of me!" she said, her hand going over her heart.

"Sorry," he said, walking towards her. He kissed her cheek as she continued singing.

"You almost ready to go?" he asked, glancing at her 3 bags.

"I think so," she said, zipping up her Louis Vuitton duffel bag. "Is it already time to go?" she asked, walking to her mirror and examining her appearance. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, Ryan and Marissa are downstairs," he said, grabbing her bags. Summer grabbed her iPod off of her iHome and got her iTrip out of a drawer. "Shot gun!"

"Don't worry, Ryan and Marissa are already macking in the back seat."

Summer grimaced. "Ugh, that's a site I don't want to see."

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "I hope our room isn't on the same side of the cabin as theirs. Otherwise we need to make a stop for earplugs."

Summer giggled. "That's sick," she said, her heels echoing in the large house as they traveled down the stairs.

"Mammoth here we come!"

* * *

"Okay, Summer, your choice in music sucks!"

Summer gasped. "Do not knock Vanilla Ice!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Summer, this song came out in like 1990!"

Summer shrugged. "So what! Love Shack came out, in, like 1989! And that's a great song!"

Ryan poked his head in between the two. "Can't we listen to modern music?"

Seth looked at Summer pointedly. "Yes Summer, can't we listen to music from this time era?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, pouting. "What would everyone else like to listen to?"

"Death Cab."

"Jimmy Eat World."

"Britney Spears."

Marissa, Seth and Ryan looked at each other, having said their choice of music simultaneously. Summer scrolled down her iPod playlists. "Can we all agree on Jimmy Eat World?"

They all nodded. "Okay," Summer said, selecting one of his songs.

"Finally we all agreed on something," Seth said, and Summer nodded. "Seriously, it takes us forever to make decisions! Are we almost there?"

Marissa poked her head between the two front seats. "I have to pee."

"Yeah, and I'm kind of hungry," Ryan said.

Summer wrinkled up her forehead. "How can you be hungry? Didn't you eat breakfast?" she asked.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Yes I did Summer, but that was at 8 o'clock, and we left at 10. And that was two hours ago."

"We should be there in a few more hours. Can't you hold off hunger until then?" Seth asked only to be answered by a whimpering Marissa. "I still have to pee!" She whined.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Fine, I see a McDonalds up here. We'll eat and pee there," he said, obviously annoyed.

Once they arrived, Summer and Marissa went straight to the restroom while Ryan and Seth got in line to order.

* * *

Summer leaned against the bathroom wall waiting for Marissa. A woman was changing her baby's diaper at the changing table. Summer's heart ached. It was a little boy. Would their baby have been a boy or a girl?

"Hey Coop, I'm gonna go outside with the guys," she said before fleeing from the bathroom. A little girl rushed past her, donned in a pink sundress and curly blond hair. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. What was happening to her? Now she couldn't even see a baby without freaking out.

"Hey," Seth said walking towards her. "Are you ok? You're kind of pale."

Summer nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might just be hungrier than I thought," she said, and Seth held up the bag of food. "I got you chicken nuggets," he said, and she smiled.

Marissa joined them and they were on the road again, eating and chatting.

Summer sighed. Maybe everything would be okay. The nurse did say that many women have depression issues after abortions, but this didn't seem like depression. She was just thinking about babies. That's all.

She was fine. She had to be fine.

* * *

"This cabin is amazing!" Summer shrieked, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I'm so excited that we get to be here by ourselves for a week without parents."

Ryan smiled as he carried his and Marissa's bags upstairs. Summer had to carry hers and Seth's.

Marissa bounced up the stairs behind Ryan. "Um, we're gonna unpack and stuff," she told Summer, and she grimaced. "Ugh, okay, just say you guys are going to go fool around."

Marissa laughed before closing the door to her and Ryan's room. Summer sighed and walked down the hallway to hers and Seth's. He was hanging his shirts up in the closet.

"Hey," he said. "Your suitcase is over there," he said pointing to it.

Summer closed the door behind her. "Ryan and Coop are going at it so we're on our own for awhile," she said, and he looked at her disgusted. "Did you have to share that information?" he asked, and she giggled.

"Maybe since Ryan is getting some action I should too," he said, walking towards her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Summer froze. She did promise him sex in Mammoth, and made him hold out until now, but she honestly didn't know if she could. It felt wrong.

"Maybe later Cohen," she said, darting away from his arms.

Seth gave her a quizzical stare. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird for a few days," he said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What, because I don't want to have sex something is wrong with me? Is that all you want from me?" she yelled, flinging her suitcase onto the bed and unzipping it in a hurry.

"Cohen, just because we haven't had sex in a few days doesn't mean you're like, entitled to it!" she said harshly, flinging clothes out of her bag.

Seth stood there in shock. Rage blackouts, right. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, and Summer huffed.

"Nothing!" she screamed, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Her breathing was heavy and rapid.

Summer dropped her face into her hands. What _the_ hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she have sex with her wonderful boyfriend? Why did she freak out when she saw a baby? This was so not supposed to be like this. She was supposed to have the abortion and move on and be happy.

She felt the bed shift as Seth sat down and his hand massaged lightly at her back, hesitation in his touch.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, too embarrassed to move her hands and make eye contact with him. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just haven't been feeling myself."

Seth pulled at her hands and lifted her chin up so that she was staring him in the eyes. "It's ok, Sum. I don't expect sex from you at all. I hope you know that. I would never pressure you into it..." he explained, and Summer bit her lip.

"I know you wouldn't," she said. They sat in silence for minutes, Seth holding her hands in his.

Finally Summer said, "I don't know how I feel."

And for the first time since the abortion she was telling him the truth.

* * *

**-Kind of a filler chapter and it's not very long. I just wanted to get them to Mammoth and introduce some new things Summer is going through right now. The next chapter will be longer and have more going on. Like I said earlier, I've had to work a lot the past few days and haven't really had time to write an in-depth chapter. Hope this one will hold you over until I get the next one up--hopefully by Tuesday! Thanks a million for the reviews! You guys are FANTASTIC! **

**- **

**- **

**-**


End file.
